


The Importance of Being Laslow

by maraanan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, SHENANIGANS AND MISUNDERSTANDINGS, Xanlow Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraanan/pseuds/maraanan
Summary: Corrin's mind very quickly makes its own conclusions when she hears Xander moan the name "Inigo" instead of the expected "Laslow" as she passes by his quarters one night.(for xanlow week day 3, "fear")





	

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't feel like going down the angsty lane with this prompt so u get this ridiculous fic instead. honestly u guys shouldve expected this from me by now

Corrin rubbed her bleary eyes as she stumbled through the corridors, stifling a yawn. It was late at night, and most of the castle’s inhabitants have gone to sleep, but Corrin realized that she had left the book she had been reading in the library, so she’s gone to get it back. The last chapter she’d read left on a cliffhanger; she’s going to read what happens next no matter what it takes.

(Several years ago Corrin might’ve just sent for Jakob to retrieve it, but it’s been more than a year after the war. Corrin had changed, in more ways than one.)

Her steps stuttered to a halt when she heard a moan coming from one of the rooms. Once she realized that it was from Xander’s quarters, she no longer felt any drowsiness, feeling suddenly alert and curious. Giggling to herself, she crept up onto his door and leaned her ear against the wood.

Xander and Laslow’s relationship had surpassed from one of a lord and a retainer to one of a romantic couple. A romantic, engaged-to-be-married couple, to be exact. Corrin thought it was cute. But this—this was exciting, in a mischievous way.

Ohhh my gods, she thought. I’m so going to make fun of him for this in the morning.

At breakfast she would wiggle her eyebrows at Xander and ask, so did you and Laslow have fun last night, brother? and Xander, their glorious, ever-stoic king, would blush as red as a beetle, to the tips of his ears, and Camilla and Leo and Elise would join the fun in teasing him as well. Ha-ha-ha! they would say, and Xander would be incredibly embarrassed but they all would know that he really wouldn’t mind that much since it’s just them siblings, and moments were they were all laughing were ones to be treasured. Even if he was the one they were laughing at.

Corrin snorted at the mental image she had created. It was going to be so fun. And then maybe she could retell the story to Azura, and maybe it would make Azura laugh in that pretty, charming way, and then she could ask Azura out for tea and—

“Gods, I _ni_ go—!”

At the sound of her brother's voice, Corrin froze. Who the hell was Inigo? Wasn’t Xander supposed to be with Laslow?

“Ohhhh, no," Corrin whispered, backing away from the door. What the everliving fuck was Xander doing having sex with someone named Inigo instead of Laslow who is his goddamn fiancé? Surely he can’t be cheating on him, it’s Xander, for pete’s sake. Honorable, noble Xander, who loved Laslow very much. She had just seen them being all lovey-dovey that morning, when they thought no one was looking! Surely her brother wouldn't do that to Laslow. Right?

“… Right?” Corrin said to herself. Of course, no one else was in the hall, and no one answered.

Another loud moan. Corrin winced. This wasn't so fun anymore.

With her novel in the library forgotten, she ran away.

 

* * *

 

Laslow walked the streets of Windmire, on his way back to the castle. In his hands was a bouquet of violets.

(Well, a sort-of-bouquet. Laslow just kind of held them all together, bundled up. He had purchased them from a little girl with arms thin as sticks and clothes dirty as rags, who was selling them to passers-by in the town center to no avail—nobody had the privilege to think about buying flowers when most can only barely afford to eat. Having taken pity on the poor girl, Laslow went and bought all her flowers, and smiled at the way her small face brightened up when he handed her a bag of coins.)

Shortly after he entered the castle, past the gates and guards, he caught sight of Corrin running towards him.

“Princess Corrin!” he said with a bow. “Good morning, milady. The weather is just splendid today, isn't it? It's so wonderful to actually get some sun. Are you planning to go out? I would be happy to accompany you.”

“No, no, that's fine,” said Corrin. “Didn’t you just go into town yourself? Those are some lovely flowers you got there.”

“They are, aren’t they?” said Laslow, holding out the bouquet so Corrin could get a better look. “It’s so hard to find good flowers here. It was just my luck to come across them on my way back from the teashop. In fact, I plan on giving them to Xander—er, Lord Xander. He needs more flowers in his life, don’t you think so, milady?”

Corrin’s face twisted into an uncomfortable smile. "Yes, yes,” she said. “That's very… sweet of you… you’re always thinking about him and… doing nice things for him… that's nice…”

“Well, I must admit that he is the one I enjoy making smile the most,” said Laslow. After all, Xander was the one who he loved, the one who he carried in his heart at all times. “But, milady, is there anything troubling you at the moment? You seem distressed. Come now, where’s the lovely smile? Please, if there is anything I can do to assist you…”

Corrin grabbed his arm, looking at him with rigid determination. “Come with me,” she said, dragging him through the corridors.

Laslow winced at how hard her fingers were digging into his flesh. Why did she have to be so _strong_?

Oh, right. Half-dragon.

She led them into an empty, dusty room filled with brooms and mops. And cobwebs. So many cobwebs. Laslow’s lips fell into a deep frown at the sight. Oh, those meant spiders. He hated spiders. Why were they there? Why did there have to be so many cobwebs in a room filled with cleaning supplies? What did Corrin have to say to him and why did it have to be kept so private that they had to hide out in a room filled with cobwebs?

"So," said Corrin, putting her palms together, her fingertips at her lips. “Here's the deal.”

“The… the deal,” said Laslow. “And what is the deal, if I may be so bold to ask?”

Corrin heaved a great sigh. “Well, you see… I just meant to… to…” she said. “Meant to ask how the relationship between you and Xander is going.”

Laslow frowned. “Well, since milady asked,” he said. "It's been going well as usual, I suppose. Yesterday he tried to make me some tea, which was absolutely endearing. Oh, and the other day he wrote me a letter filled with only the sweetest words to apologize for having to spend so much time on his duties…” Laslow let out a dreamy sigh. Xander was the best man in the world.

Corrin had that uncomfortable look again. It was almost like the look you get when a friend put on the ugliest shirt and asked you how they look and you're forced to say that they look good. Laslow supposed that it's because he started being all mushy about Xander, but then again Corrin did ask.

“Well, that’s... that's nice," said Corrin. She cleared her throat. “Ah, there aren't any problems between the two of you or... anything…?”

Laslow shook his head. “No, not at all.”

“No… suspicious activity, anything of the sort?”

“None, milady, I’m quite sure of that,” said Laslow. “Er, what brought this on?”

“Oh, well, it's just that…” Suddenly the grains of the stone wall seemed very interesting to Corrin, because she avoided Laslow's gaze.

Laslow nodded, urging her to continue. "Yes...?"

“Well,” said Corrin. She sighed in frustration. "Well, you know.”

“I’m afraid I don't know,” said Laslow. “Milady, please. The more you delay, the more I am dying in anticipation to find out what it is you wish to tell me.”

“Xander's cheating on you!” Corrin blurts out, and immediately covers her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide.

Laslow's brow furrowed. He blinked. “W-wait,” he said, his voice stumbling out in a half-whisper. Surely he had heard her wrong. His grip tightens around the bouquet of violets. “What?”

“I’m sorry. I'm so, so sorry,” Corrin told him, rushing forward to hold both of Laslow's hands. Her words came out in a rush. “I-I was wandering through the corridors at night, and I happened to pass by Xander’s chambers, and then I heard moans, and then Xander, he, he—I heard him saying another man's name—I'm so, so, so sorry, Laslow. This is such a terrible thing to happen and my brother is a horrible person to do it—I never thought he was capable of doing something like this, never—I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, you’re a good and kind man and you don't deserve this at all, I just thought that you had the right to know and since I knew I should tell you so—I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry…”

Corrin continued to ramble, but Laslow didn’t listen.

His mind couldn't fully grasp the concept. Xander… was cheating on him? Xander was having an affair? No, no, no, that can’t be right, surely, _surely_ Laslow just didn’t hear Corrin right—but no, he did. Xander's cheating on you, Corrin had said, and he had heard that. But… Xander always kissed his forehead, and held his hand gently, and whispered that he loved him, so why would—why would—

You had it coming, said a tiny, nasty part of his mind. Nothing good ever lasted for you.

“L-Laslow," said Corrin. “There, there... it’s all right to cry…”

“Wh-what?” said Laslow. He brought his fingertips to his eyes, and felt that his cheeks were wet. “Oh.”

“Here, use this.” Corrin brought out a handkerchief.

“Thank you, milady,” said Laslow, and used the handkerchief to wipe his tears. “Forgive me, I’m… I’m not… I’m not okay.”

“Of course you're not okay,” said Corrin. “What are you going to do now?”

“I," said Laslow. He tried to blink his tears away. “I don’t know.”

“If you want me to confront him, I’ll do it,” said Corrin.

“No,” Laslow said weakly. “I… I’ll talk to him. Let me talk to him first.”

Corrin nodded. “Okay,” she said. “Is there anything else you need?”

“No, milady," said Laslow. “Well... actually. I think I’d like to be alone for a moment, please.”

“Of course, Laslow,” said Corrin. “You may keep my handkerchief for now, if you still need it. And if there's anything I can do…”

“It’s all right, milady,” said Laslow. His voice wobbled. “Thank you, truly, but I… I think I need to cry a bit, for now.”

With that, Corrin left. Laslow sat down on an upturned wooden bucket, left alone in the dirty, musty room. He didn't think that he could make it without breaking down into tears once again halfway to his own quarters, and if that happened someone might see and if someone saw then would ask him about it and then Laslow would have to talk about it and he didn't want to talk about it.

He wished he had his mother, but his mother was in Ylisse, an entire world away. Xander was the reason why he had stayed. Maybe he should've gone with Odin and Selena, after all.

This tiny broom closet would do, cobwebs be damned. Inigo buried his face into his hands.

 

* * *

 

Xander frowned as he looked at the ticking clock. It was getting late, and Laslow still hadn’t returned to their chambers.

(Technically it wasn’t _their_ chambers. Yet. Officially, that is. But he and Laslow stayed together so often—in his bed, it was comfier and the both of them actually fit in it—that it might as well should be.)

He hadn’t actually seen Laslow throughout the day that much, either, only when he awoke in the morning and at breakfast before he had to attend to his royal duties. Now that it was nearing eleven o’clock in the evening, Xander was getting worried.

Throwing on his robes, he stepped out of his chambers and out into the corridors to find Laslow. There was most likely no problem at all, he supposed, and Laslow was possibly just busy with something. Still, there was always the chance that something was wrong, and if that was the case, then Xander was prepared to help in all the ways he can. After all, that was the point of (future) husbands, wasn't it? To have someone always at your side. Xander couldn't just let Laslow be alone.

He arrived at Laslow's quarters. Light poured out from the gap between the door and the floor, meaning someone was inside; Xander sighed with relief. “Laslow?” he called out, after knocking. “It’s me. May I come in?”

No answer.

He knocked again, frowning. “Laslow?” Still no answer. He tried the doorknob, which was unlocked. He pushed the door open.

Laslow was sitting at his desk, and immediately stood up when he saw Xander enter the room. His face was blank, and Xander's previous worry returned at once. Laslow gave him a deep bow. Mechanical, losing all the grace Laslow was known for. “My King,” he said, in a stiff tone. “Forgive me for not answering the door. I had been… too preoccupied with my own thoughts to notice. My sincerest apologies, your majesty.”

Xander's frown deepened.

"Stop that,” he said, moving closer. They had foregone those formalities between each other a long time ago. “What are you doing?”

Laslow didn't say anything. He just stared at the floor, with that awful hollow expression.

“Your eyes are red," said Xander. He reached out to touch him, but before he could Laslow backed away, as if repulsed. Xander's heart twisted. The reaction hurt more than he had expected. “What's wrong?”

Laslow opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again.

On top of his desk Xander noticed a golden band—Laslow’s engagement ring. His eyes flitted to Laslow's left hand. His ring finger was bare.

“You can tell me, love, I only want to help you," said Xander. They've talked about this before. The both of them were people who had difficulty expressing their true emotions, and together they had learned how to be better. Now it felt like they were back to square one. Xander lowered his voice to a whisper. “Please, Inigo.”

Laslow turned away, screwing his eyes shut, his brows drawn together, as if in pain. Then, he spoke, in the softest voice: "You've hurt me.”

Xander's face fell. “What?”

Laslow took a in a deep breath before continuing. “I mean—I know I'm not the best man around, and it was only due time until you realized how you deserve someone more than, than me, and I should've seen it coming but it still hurts, it really hurts, and I just wish you could've told me up front that you didn't love me anymore because finding out from you directly would lessen the pain, I suppose, because I just, I just feel betrayed, and I—“

“Inigo!” said Xander, taking hold of his arms at the sides. "What are you talking about? Inigo, look at me, please.”

With hesitation, Laslow lifted his head up to look Xander in the eye. Xander tried to soften his face, to ease away the hard lines of his worry in hopes that a smile would help Laslow calm down.

“There’s someone else, isn't there?” Inigo said quietly. “Corrin told me as such.”

"I... what?” said Xander, shaking his head in confusion. “No. No, Inigo. I have no idea where Corrin got such information, but it’s not true. Did you truly think that I would do that to you? Of course there’s no one else, my love. Only you.”

Laslow still looked hurt. “But…” He closed his mouth, biting his lip.

“You know my history, don’t you? About my… my father, and his mistresses. I've told you before. Do you remember?" Xander asked. Laslow nodded slowly. “I know what infidelity can breed. I've witnessed it myself, and I wish to never see it again. After going through all of that, you must know that I could never make the same mistakes my father once committed.”

“You’re… you're right,” said Laslow. “I’m sorry. I…”

“Hold that thought. I’m not yet finished,” said Xander. “Aside from that, I wouldn’t even think of having an affair because I love you, wholeheartedly. There is no one else for me but you, Inigo. Please, it breaks my heart to hear you say you think you're not good enough for me. If anything, I'm the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

Lasow deserved someone who had all the time in the world just for him, instead of someone who had a crown and a throne and treaties, letters, and meetings to attend to. Someone who knew how to love properly, instead of someone who treaded the path with a newcomer’s uncertainty, who just followed his instinct and hoped he was doing right. He deserved someone perfect.

“N-No!” said Laslow. “Don't say that. I—I love you so much, Xander.”

Xander nodded, though he was shaking. “We love each other,” he said, and pulled Laslow into an embrace. He was tall and Laslow was short, and Laslow fit perfectly under his chin.

Sometimes it was hard for him to comprehend why exactly Laslow loved him. But they loved each other, and that was enough.

“…Corrin,” Xander said after a while, a bit stupidly. "I need to talk to Corrin. No—we need to talk to Corrin. Together.”

“What?” said Laslow, pulling away to look at him. “For what?”

“For an explanation. Why would she tell you that I'm cheating on you?” said Xander.

“It would be good to get some answers, I suppose," said Laslow. “But can't it wait 'til morning?”

“No,” said Xander. “We're going to her now.”

 

* * *

 

Corrin had been reading her novel, sitting in her comfy chair, when she heard a knock on the door. Without pulling her eyes away from the pages of the last chapter of her book, she cried out, “Come in!”

Her visitor enters, and stops in front of her. Corrin continues reading. “Uh-huh, I’ll be with you in a moment, just let me finish this chapter…"

“Corrin,” said her visitor, and at that voice Corrin's head snapped up to see Xander with Laslow beside him. At the sight of her brother, she remembered what she had caught him doing the night before, and her mood immediately soured. “Put your book away, please. Now,” Xander commanded. He had a stern look on his face, and she got the feeling that she was about to be scolded.

"... Sorry, brother," she said, trying to keep her face straight, laying her book on the side table. “I suppose the two of you talked?”

“Yes, we did," said Xander. “And I would like to know what exactly you told my betrothed earlier today in a… broom closet, yes?” He turned to Laslow.

Laslow nodded. “Very dusty broom closet. With cobwebs.”

“Right," said Xander, turning back to Corrin. He raised a brow. “Care to explain?”

"I only told him what was really happening!" said Corrin. “Laslow needed to know that you were being unfaithful! You've done such a horrible thing, brother. Horrible! I can't believe you!”

Xander sighed. Why the hell was he so goddamn calm? “Corrin, why did you think I was being ‘unfaithful’, as you say?”

“You were having sex with another man,” said Corrin. "I heard you. You were moaning his name and it wasn't Laslow’s.”

Xander and Laslow exchanged a glance, and Corrin noticed how paler Laslow’s face was, how he bit his lip in worry. “And when did you hear this?” Xander asked her.

“Last night,” said Corrin. “I passed by your chambers on my way to the library.”

Laslow blinked, mouth open in a tiny ‘o'. “Ohhhhhhh.”

Xander turned to Laslow once more. "Laslow, where were you last night?"

“Sucking your—“ said Laslow, then stopped, his face beet red. He coughed, and cleared his throat. "I was, ah. I was with you.”

“Wait, what?” said Corrin. “Then who was that I heard?”

“Perhaps you only misheard, Corrin,” said Xander. “What name did you hear, anyway?”

“I didn't mishear, you were being very loud!” said Corrin. “And you were crying out the name ‘Inigo’!”

Both Xander and Laslow looked at her with blank faces for three seconds. Then Laslow burst into a fit of laughter, holding onto his stomach and gripping Xander’s arm for balance. Even Xander was chuckling.

“You see, dear?” Xander told Laslow with a smile.

“Oh, so that was it!” said Laslow, in between laughs. “I can’t believe I cried that much over nothing.”

“What the hell is going on," said Corrin.

“It was all just a misunderstanding, Corrin, don't worry,” said Xander.

“I... still don't understand, but... okay…” said Corrin.

“Do forgive me, darling," said Laslow, taking one of Xander's hands in his and bringing it to his lips. “I shouldn't have doubted you.”

“There's nothing that needs to be forgiven,” said Xander. “Though I am sorry that you had to go through all of that. I promise that I'll make it up to you.”

“O-kay!” said Corrin, getting up from her chair to push her brother and future brother-in-law out of her room. “That’s enough, no need to get all disgustingly sweet in front of me, you're both happy and in love, I get it!”

With little protest, Xander and Laslow were escorted (shoved) out of her room. Corrin went back to her novel and finished the final chapter, closing the book after reading the last words: and they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> my next contributions for the last 2 prompts of xanlow week are most probably going to be fan art, to be posted on tumblr, so dont expect more xanlow week fics. maybe.


End file.
